


Tying It All Together

by prettyapathetic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyapathetic/pseuds/prettyapathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the House/Wilson Porn/Slash Challenge. Prompt #21. House discovers that Wilson seems to have a specific interest in House when he wears ties and duly investigates. Not really intended to be a tie-kink along the lines of 'Wilson likes being tied up with his ties', just that House in a tie really turns him on!</p><p>Beta'd by the lovely Alternatealto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying It All Together

House hated conferences. It hadn’t been that long since the last one, and he’d figured Cuddy would let him off easy, especially considering what had happened with the whole Lucas thing the last time. His plan seemed to have backfired though as since he’d gone to one, Cuddy figured he could go to more. The only redeeming factor was that she wouldn’t be attending this time, but Wilson would.

It was for this reason that House found himself standing in front of Wilson’s closet in the loft, searching for a half decent tie. Well, half decent by House’s standards. Normally he wouldn’t have bothered with a tie at all, conference be damned, but Cuddy had promised to make him work a lifetime’s worth of clinic hours if he didn’t look presentable and Wilson was backing her up.

“House? What are you doing in here?” Wilson’s voice came from the doorway, sounding slightly exasperated.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” House responded, leaning back slightly to look at Wilson from behind the closet door. “You don’t actually think I’m going to go buy my own tie for this damn thing, do you?”

Wilson scoffed in response, looking annoyed. Or rather, trying to look annoyed, House noticed. There was something off about Wilson just then. House’s eyes narrowed slightly, taking in his best friend’s posture and facial expression. At an outward glance, everything appeared normal and if House had been anyone else, he would’ve thought nothing of it, but House wasn’t anyone else.

House continued to stare for a moment, noticing how Wilson started to shift a bit uncomfortably and his cheeks tinged pink ever so slightly, like he knew that he was caught at something. House’s curiosity was upped a notch.

Clearing his throat and rubbing at the back of his neck a bit harder than usual, Wilson glanced down at his feet for a second, as if trying to compose himself. “Did you, uh, need any help?” Wilson asked after a moment, glancing back up at House. If he didn’t know any better, he would swear that Wilson’s breathing had picked up just a bit. Whatever was going on here, it definitely needed further investigation.

“I don’t know if anything can help with this selection. Maybe I will go out and buy my own. Or I could use my old turkey one. That’s always a hit.”

Wilson rolled his eyes and stepped up next to House, looking at his tie rack and completely ignoring House’s comment. House, for his part, refused to move an inch, causing Wilson to brush against him as he reached in to select a tie. At first House was just trying to annoy Wilson, but he soon discovered that doing this led to another piece in his Wilson-shaped puzzle as he felt the other man shiver ever so slightly against him.

 _Interesting._

Wilson cleared his throat again and turned to face House. Seeing as House still wouldn’t move, they ended up with only about an inch of space between them. House was curious to note that Wilson’s breathing had picked up again and his cheeks were once again a delightful shade of pink. Wilson’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and House was mesmerized by the sight.

Not for the first time in their long friendship, House wondered what it would be like to kiss Wilson. He’d given up on that fantasy a long time ago though. Three marriages and Amber had convinced him that if Wilson wasn’t straight, then he was so deep in the closet that nothing would ever come of it. This brief instant of time had him second-guessing that conclusion.

“Try this one,” Wilson said, the rough tone to his voice startling House from his thoughts. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Wilson’s deep brown ones as a royal blue silk tie was draped over the back of his neck. “It’ll bring out your eyes.”

Wilson stepped back then and gave House a small, crooked smile, before turning and exiting the room. House turned towards the mirror and let out a shaky breath.

 _Yup, definitely going to have to look more into this_ , House thought as he looked at the tie through the mirror, fingering it lightly.

***

The conference was in Boston and Wilson had decided it was better to drive. House wasn’t too sure about being crammed in a car for five hours, but it turned out to be not so bad. It had been a while since they’d done any sort of road trip, and though the last time had ended up being good, a large chunk of the ride to his father’s funeral had been awkward and stressful.

House had tested the waters a bit, flirting here and there with the occasional smile, or poke to the ribs, and he had gotten somewhat of a response, but nothing as intense as their little scene in the closet. He filed that thought away for later examination.

The rest of the ride was normal enough. They bickered and joked and House said a few things that would shock most people. All in all, though he’d never admit it, House actually enjoyed the journey and before he knew it, they were pulling up outside the Sheraton hotel in the middle of downtown Boston. It was nice enough to have valet parking, but cheap enough that the hospital had paid for their accommodations.

Despite the relative ease of their trip, House let out a sigh of relief when they finally made it to their room and he could drop down onto one of the rather comfortable double beds.

He laid back, eyes closed, and just listened as Wilson bustled around the room, unpacking. “You know, you don’t need to unpack. We’re only here for a few days.” He heard Wilson huff in response and a smile brightened House’s features.

“If I don’t then our clothes for the conference will be wrinkled and I don’t feel like spending my time off ironing,” Wilson said, his voice verging on annoyed.

House’s smile widened at Wilson’s natural domestic urge. Sometimes he found it annoying, but mostly he found it endearing. It was nice thinking that someone wanted to take care of him, at least a little bit.

House wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he felt the bed dip next to him and Wilson tentatively ask, “are you awake?” He cracked an eye open and looked up at Wilson, but didn’t verbally respond.

“There’s an orientation thing we should go to tonight,” Wilson started, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Groaning, House rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillows. The move brought him much closer to where Wilson was sitting and he wondered briefly if Wilson would shift away. When he didn’t, House added it to his ever growing list of evidence and then continued on as if he hadn’t noticed their close proximity. “I have a better idea, you go and just tell me what I miss.”

“House.” The word came out elongated and a little defeated.

“Wilson,” House replied, imitating the tone Wilson had just used on him. He looked up at him, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

“It’ll only be an hour,” Wilson reasoned, but House just rolled his eyes. He might want to investigate, but not enough to make him want to go and schmooze with a bunch of ass-kissing, subpar doctors. Not when there were going to be plenty of opportunities to figure out his little puzzle over the next few days.

Wilson sighed and House knew he’d won. He looked up at Wilson again and their eyes met. House had intended on smirking, but it softened into an actual smile when he saw the matching look on Wilson’s face.

Without another word, Wilson gently squeezed House’s shoulder before going to get ready to leave. House watched Wilson as he puttered around the room getting ready to go and thought about the things he’d been noticing over the past few days. It was like he’d been woken up to possibilities he’d previously thought closed off to him. He couldn’t help but wonder what it was that had changed.

***

The next morning came far too early for House. He groaned and rolled away from the gentle hand that shook him awake. “Fuck off,” he grumbled. Mornings were never his strong point. He heard a soft chuckle and the hand that had been shaking his shoulder squeezed and then slid down his arm. House’s eyes opened a crack at that and he rolled back to look at Wilson questioningly. There was a blush touching Wilson’s cheeks, but he didn’t remove his hand right away.

“Come on, the first presentation starts in an hour,” Wilson said, finally removing his hand and standing up. “I brought coffee and bagels.”

Sufficiently plied by the thought of coffee and food (not to mention the warm tingling feeling left behind where Wilson’s hand had been), House sat up and ran a hand over his face, scratching at his beard. Grabbing his cane, he eased his way out of bed and made his way over to the small table in their room. He sipped at the coffee that Wilson set in front of him and suddenly he was in caffeine heaven.

It wasn’t long before Wilson started looking anxious and at first House figured it was just because he didn’t like to be late and House liked to procrastinate. He soon discovered that this wasn’t necessarily the case.

About a half an hour later, House stood in front of one of the mirrors in the room, trying to get his tie straight. Honestly, he didn’t really care if it looked perfect, but he knew Wilson would. It was all of ten seconds before House saw Wilson’s reflection behind him in the mirror.

“Here, let me,” Wilson’s words came soft and low and it took all the strength House had to suppress the shiver that tone caused in him.

Wilson stood unnecessarily close and just like when they had picked out the tie, House didn’t move an inch. Instead, he watched Wilson intently, blue eyes searching his face, waiting and hoping that he hadn’t been mistaken.

Suddenly brown eyes met blue and House’s breath caught in his throat as a gentle hand smoothed down his chest, flattening the tie.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Wilson whispered and it took a moment for House to even register that Wilson had spoken at all.

“Can’t do what?” House asked, trying to fight down the worry that wrapped around his heart. He’d been so sure a moment ago that he was right about being wrong all those years ago; that Wilson did want him.

Without another word, Wilson grabbed House by his tie and pulled him into a kiss. House was so shocked that he didn’t respond at first, at least not until he felt Wilson’s persistent tongue push at his lips. The kiss deepened and House was suprised to realize that the low moan he’d heard had, in fact, come from his own mouth.

House had no idea how long it had been when Wilson pulled away and looked at him with a smirk. “I’ve always wanted to do that,” he said to a still slightly stunned-looking House. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

Never before had House been so happy to wear a tie.


End file.
